


Stars in Glass Domes

by m_s_b



Series: 100 ways to say 'I love you' [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb makes an impulsive purchase and does not regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars in Glass Domes

**Author's Note:**

> #2 - "It reminded me of you"

He never paid too much attention to the shop windows and yet here he was, standing in the front of one of them, his chest swelling with a mixture of those fuzzy, warm feelings which he wasn’t really able to name. He remembered one of his numerous cousins stating that people only bought presents when they were feeling guilty or when they had something to apologise for, but Sebastian wasn’t so cynical. Not yet. And so, five minutes later he left the small shop with a small and beautifully decorated box in his bag and a flower blooming in his heart.

 

***

 

James sighed angrily and crossed out the whole line - it didn’t seem to be a good day for solving problems. Running a hand through his hair, he padded to the kitchen to make himself more coffee. He was stirring creamer into it when he heard the front door opening.

“Hello, Seb,” he took a sip of his coffee without even turning to look at the other man.

“Hello to you too,” Jim could feel Sebastian’s hand on the back of his neck, stroking delicately. “You seem a bit grumpy.”

James huffed.

“I’m not grumpy,” he took another sip, slowly relaxing to Seb’s touch. “Well, maybe a little, but I was supposed to work on this project and I just can’t focus on it.”

“Well,” Sebastian said softly, still delicately stroking the small hair on the nape of Jim’s neck, “maybe you need a break. You know, just sit for a moment and finish your coffee.”

“Yeah, maybe I should,” reluctantly, James stepped away from Seb’s soothing presence and made a beeline for the closest chair. His mind was buzzing with numbers, but none of them seem to form anything coherent and comprehensible. Frowning into his mug, he didn’t register the other man moving into his direction until a small box was dropped on the table in front of him. His frown deepened as he picked the box and looked at Sebastian with a silent question.

“Open it,” Sebastian said simply, moving his head slightly.

Slowly, James opened the box to reveal a pair of cufflinks. Under the crystal glass dome embedded into the frame the map of the night sky showing the constellations of the northern hemisphere was displayed. Jim studied them carefully for the moment before turning his big brown eyes at the other man.

“I saw them on my way back home,” Sebastian explained as if answering unasked question. “They reminded me of you and I thought that you may like them-”

The firm press of Jim’s lips against him prevented him from finishing the sentence.

“Thank you, Seb,” James murmured against Seb’s lips, his warm breath raising goosebumps across the blond’s skin. He kissed Sebastian lightly again before letting off the lapel of his jacket, directing his attention back to the cufflinks. “That’s very thoughtful of you,” he ran his finger over the edge of one of the cufflinks; Sebastian smiled lightly upon the sight.

“You’re welcome,” he kissed James’ hair and backed from the kitchen leaving the other man to his thoughts.


End file.
